


Tobiaga Rise

by RyuuseiRiderJackie



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BUT THAT DON'T MEAN HE'S A GOOD ONE HOOOOOO BOY, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Genius Midoriya Izuku, HumaGears are people with Robot Type quirks they'll show up everyonce in a while I promise, Midoriya Izuku is Kamen Rider Zero One, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Self-Indulgent, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, for me at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuseiRiderJackie/pseuds/RyuuseiRiderJackie
Summary: Izuku Yagi, having run away from home with the help of his best friend, Kyoka Jirou, at the age of ten is determined to leap towards his dreams. Finding a new home and family, Izuku returns eight years later, taking a step from Zero to One.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Hiden Soreo, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Tobiaga Rise

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE, but GOD DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO HAVE OUT. I'm back to being self indulgent like with Your Legacy, but this time I actually have *gasp* a written out plan?! Yep! This fic is actually going to be my main focus for a while (I know just started two, but don't worry I'll still be updating those and the others will happen when they happen, I just REALLLLLY want to do this story whenever I can).
> 
> Also don't expect every chapter to be this long, I just had a LOT of setup to put in before we could get to modern times. Also UA is only a University because 18 is the driving age in Japan and... Y'know.... Motorcycles.

“I’ll miss you.” A young girl with short purple hair says, a pair of headphone jacks hanging from her ears, as her black eyes are wet with tears.

“I’ll miss you too… But this is the only way I might ever have a chance at happiness.” A young boy with dark emerald green hair replies, his jade eyes dimmed of light and filled with a different kind of sadness. “Mom and Dad… It’s clear they don’t actually love me. They just want a human pet, and… And I can’t be that.” The boy adjusts the yellow backpack strapped to his back. “I need to jump towards my dreams, and with them… Well, you remember my dad’s words about quirkless people.”

The two lower their heads, silence echoing out between them. “It’ll take you eight years before you’ll be able to do whatever legal stuff you need to be free, right? You better come back after that, okay Izu?!” The girl says, the boy shaking his head.

“They’ll hound me if I come back right away, but… I’m still going to U.A. When I come back, it’ll be in preparation for the Hero Course.” The boy says, a small smile growing on his face. A horn alerts the two to a bus, the driver looking at them with a frown. “I have to go now, Kyo. I’ll see you again in some odd years… Hopefully. A-and remember, even if it rains in the day...”

“The moon will keep shining.” The girl, Kyoka Jirou, replies, watching as her best friend, Izuku Yagi, hops onto the bus, the doors closing behind him. He turns back, giving one last wave, before moving towards his seat, the bus starting to drive off.

Kyoka watches from afar, droplets of rain beginning to fall from the sky, soon turning to a downpour. She pulls out an umbrella from her back pocket, opening the item up quickly. She makes her way from the bus station quickly, soon approaching her fancy looking house, entering the front door.

“Kyoka? We didn’t hear you leave.” Mika, the young girl's mother, says worriedly. “Did you just get back from dropping Yagi off at home?” Kyoka sniffles, before running up to her mom and hugging her, tears falling from her eyes. Mika looks at the action, before realizing what was going on, a conversation said the night before replaying in her head. She crouched down, giving Kyoka a hug in return, patting at her hair lightly. “It’s okay. He’ll come back one day.”

Kyoka continues to cry, despite knowing the truth in her heart.

* * *

**_One Week Later…_ **

“Oh, Jirou, can you stay behind for a moment?” A teacher with a literal red orb for a nose asks, Kyoka stopping from getting up from her desk. The class looks at her and snickers, thinking she was in trouble. The girl merely nods her head, sitting back down as everyone else leaves.

A blonde kid with ruby red eyes passes by her, a smile on his face. “Later, Earlobes.” He says cockily, Kyoka rolling her eyes at the antics of the boy, Katsuki Bakugou.

Kyoka and the teacher sit in silence for a few moments before the door to the class opens back up, two men stepping in. One was familiar to Kyoka, a plain unassuming looking man in a trench coat and matching hat, a man Izuku considered an uncle, Tsukauchi Naomasa. The other man she did not recognize, but he looked scraggly, dressed in super dark almost black clothes, with an odd scarf around his neck (Izuku would recognize him probably, he seems like one of those underground heroes the boy would gush about sometimes).

“Mister ‘Uchi?” Kyoka asks, standing up from her seat. The scraggly man looks to the teacher and shifts his head, alerting the man to get out (which the teacher happily obliges).

“Hey, Jirou.” Tsukauchi smiles. “I know this is going to be a bit odd, but for now you’ll need to refer to me as Detective, okay?” Kyoka nods, now knowing what was happening. “This is Eraserhead, he’s a hero, but don’t tell anyone, okay? We need to keep his involvement on the down low.” The scraggly man raises a hand in greeting, keeping quiet. “Now, I’m going to ask some questions, and I need you to answer the-”

“Izu ran away using the nearby bus station. I don’t know what city he chose, because he told me to turn away when he got the ticket. We got the ticket by pooling together our birthday money saved up since we were eight. He couldn’t handle the abuse from everyone here, and the neglect from his mom and dad.” Kyoka says, cutting off Tsukauchi, and shocking the two adults.

“W-what? Kyoka, why would-” Tsukauchi begins to speak, Eraserhead cutting him off by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Was anything she said a lie?” The hero asks, the detective standing up and shaking his head, his eyes still wide with shock. “Then the kid figured you would be the one to ask the questions, due to your relation with the family and known friends, and planned accordingly. The nearest bus station is Pod Racer’s, right? Their security is super lax, and they don’t ask for identification. They’re especially known for helping runaways, and don’t budge on information easily.”

“That’s what Izu said.” Kyoka adds in, the hero looking at her for a moment, before placing his hands in his pockets.

“The kid is probably halfway across the country by now. Especially if he took the bus before school today.” 

“Izu took the bus a week ago.” Kyoka says, the two men looking at her in shock. “What?”

“Izuku has been gone… For a week?” Tsukauchi asks, Kyoka nodding her head. “Toshinori didn’t notice he was gone… For seven whole days…”

“We’ve tested how long it would take before they would notice he was gone before. We managed all of summer vacation last time. His mom and dad went on a trip to the beach, while Izuku stayed at my house, and we learned how to cook some things.” Kyoka adds in, Tsukauchi slumping down into one of the seats, as Eraserhead looks away.

The detective looks up to the hero, to see his eyes filled with rage, the man most likely doing his best to stay calm in light of this new information.

The three remain in silence for a while.

* * *

Izuku opens his eyes in a flutter, slowly getting up from the small bed he finds himself in currently. He shakes his head, looking around his surroundings, finding it to be a small room with pictures of a young man in a suit and hoodie with chartreuse shoes, with grasshopper like appendages attached to his legs. Sometimes he’s standing next to a man with what looked like bulky old headphones attached to his head, dressed in black leather, with silver boots.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Someone speaks, Izuku flinches, hiding under the covers quickly. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to scare you! God, it’s been too long since I’ve taken care of someone.” The person speaks, Izuku slowly looking out from underneath the covers to see the man with headphones looking back at him. “Hey, are you okay?”

Izuku fully pops his head out, looking at the man fearfully, before nodding. “Good, good. My name is Soreo Hiden, it’s nice to meet you. I found you passed out in an alleyway a couple of days ago, and brought you back to my home to rest, I hope you don’t mind. Your school ID says your name is Izuku Yagi, right?” Soreo asks, watching as Izuku flinches at the use of his last name. “Ah, I see now.”

“P-please don’t make me go back.” Izuku says scaredly, Soreo chuckling a bit in response, confusing the boy.

“You must not know where you are. This is Daybreak Town, a home to those in need. Runaways included.” Soreo speaks, moving to the opposite end of the room, opening up the window. Izuku gets up from the bed, standing next to Soreo, before looking out the window, a gasp leaving his lips.

Izuku looks out over a neighborhood that sprawls out into a small city, large skyscrapers under construction off in the distance. Beyond that lies large sprawling hills of grass and trees, leaving the town in a valley of green. People of all shapes and sizes greet each other happily, walking past each other with smiles, others helping each other gladly. “Daybreak Town… But, I chose the bus for Kyoto?”

“You must have come from Pod Racer’s.” Soreo says, Izuku looking at him confusedly. “See, Daybreak was established hundreds of years ago, back at the rise of quirks, as a safe haven for those in need. Quirked or Quirkless. People knew of the town, and continue to know of it, but our crime rates are low due to the sheer basis of how the town works. Pod Racer’s brings runaways in like yourself, thanks to a request from my company. Surely you’ve heard of Hiden Intelligence?”

“The hero tech company with huge support for charities. Wait… Hiden. As in-”

Soreo chuckles. “There’s a reason the CEO and President never makes public appearances. I prefer the work I do here anyways, letting my Vice President take care of it all.”

“Y-you’re the inventor of the Rise Buddies!” Izuku shouts, shocking Soreo a bit.

“I was unaware kids still played with those. They were discontinued years ago after all.”

“Ah, w-well I got one from a thrift store when I was three, and it was my favorite thing in the whole world. I would spend hours trying to get it move more smoothly, or get the AI to act properly. Hopper was my best friend in the whole world, aside from Kyo I guess.” Izuku says, looking away with a blush.

Soreo smiles. “Hopper was always my favorite too. That model was based on my son, you know.”

“Your son?”

Soreo nods. “Well, my adopted son at least. His birth father died in a car crash, same as his mother. Nonetheless, I raised Aruto as my own, and he saw me as his father for some reason. That’s actually him in those pictures.”

Izuku looks back at the pictures. “They look old…”

“Well, that’s because they are. My quirk, HumaGear, essentially turns me into a robot. I still have biological features, and I do age, but it’s likely I won’t be meeting my time for another few hundred years.” Soreo says somberly, staring at the photos.

“I-I’m sorry!” Izuku bows, Soreo shaking his head.

“No need to be. He lived a long life, especially for his career as a hero.”

“Hero?” Izuku looks up, Soreo nodding, pointing at a picture on the wall.

There stood Aruto, now dressed in a base black and chartreuse armored hoodie, with similar pants and boots, red goggles over his eyes. “He called himself Ichigata. Saying he wanted to be the first of his type of hero, a prototype for heroes who fought for others dreams.” Soreo speaks, Izuku looking up at the picture in awe. Izuku looks around the room, before finding his eyes drawn to one spot, running over to his backpack.

Soreo watches as Izuku digs around in his bag, before pulling out a pair of small items. Izuku runs back over, handing them over to Soreo. “I-I learned about Ichigata in my history lessons. The people in his time called him an Icon for Dreams, right? He inspired me a lot. All Might used to as well, but…” Izuku shakes his head. “I would watch some of his old clips when I was down, and they always brought a smile to my face. I wish he wasn’t as forgotten as he is now.”

Soreo stares at Izuku before looking down at the items in his hands. A small knit plushie of the hero sits in his left, and a small box painted in black and dark green with the image of a grasshopper sits in his right. “T-the Progrise Key isn’t finished, but I-I hope to be a hero with it one day. E-even though I’m q-quirkless.” Izuku looks away, his eyes closed.

The boy opens his eyes when he feels a hand softly pat at his hair. He looks up to see Soreo looking at him with a smile, before wrapping the boy in a hug. “You will be a great hero, I can already see it.” Soreo says somberly, looking at a picture of him holding a young Aruto on his shoulders.

* * *

“ _ In further news, it has been one month since the disappearance of Musutafu’s own Izuku Yagi. If you have any information on his disappearance, please assist the authorities and heroes in finding a family's missing member- _ ” The TV turns off with a click, the Jirou’s sitting in their family room as Inko paces around, the Yagi’s having come over to visit.

“Oh Toshi, what if he’s hurt? Our poor baby~!” Inko Yagi, a short, plump, if fit, woman with forest green hair and light green eyes, cries. Her husband Toshinori Yagi, a tall blonde man with blue eyes and some muscle to him, stands with a growl.

“To take a poor weak child away from his family… I will never forgive who took Izuku!” The man shouts, his fist clenching tightly.

Kyoka looks down sadly, keeping silent the whole time. Tsukauchi and Eraserhead agreed to keep quiet about Izuku’s situation, in exchange for Kyoka giving them every bit of information she had on his plan and allowing them to share the information with the principal of U.A. For what reason they had to share it with him, Kyoka doesn’t know if she’ll ever know. Her parents knew too, and were in support of Izuku’s decision, the two agreeing to keep quiet as well.

“We thank you for letting us come over in this time. We should head out for our work though.” Inko says, getting the girl's attention. She and the rest of her family nod, before Inko and Toshinori head to the door. “Should we call Mirai, and see if he can see us finding Izuku in the future? We might be able to track him down sooner.”

“It’s unknown if his predictions can be changed, so even if he does, we won’t find him until then. I could contact Torino and see if he might have an idea of what kind of villain would take Izuku. Damn my fears, our son needs to be home where it’s safe!” Toshinori yells, as the two walk out, leaving the family they had been visiting behind.

“He’s safest and happiest away from you two.” Mika says, Kyotoku nodding his head in agreement. “I can only hope he’s in a safe location for now.”

Kyoka looks out the window, sadness flashing over her face.

* * *

“Welcome to Hiden Intelligence’s secondary HQ.” Soreo speaks, Izuku wandering around the large white hall with excited eyes. After living with the man for a month, Izuku had grown more comfortable expressing himself with the man around, and had slowly begun to let himself be a kid again.

“Hey, President!” A voice calls, Soreo and Izuku turning to see a man in construction garb approaching them. The man holds his hand out, Soreo taking it with a loud clap. “Good to see you back in the office. Hearing you were taking a month off was- Hm?” The man looks over to Izuku, the boy hiding behind Soreo’s leg. “And who’s this little guy?!” The man asks excitedly, crouching down to give Izuku a big smile.

“This is Izuku. He’s… My ward, in a sense.” Soreo clarifies, mouthing the word ‘runaway’ to the man, who gives a nod.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Izuku! My name’s Daigo Uraraka. You know, I’ve got a daughter about your age. Maybe you two could be friends!” The man introduces himself, before standing back up. “I just started my break, so I figured I could come and say hi. Did you want a progress estimate on that room you’re having us make?”

“Actually that’s why I brought Izuku with me.” Soreo adds in, Daigo giving a nod.

“Well, it’s going along well. We’ve got a few more things to add in, but give it a week and whatever you want to do in there will be done.” Daigo says, beginning to walk motioning for the two to follow. They come across a large set of metallic doors, which open up for the three, leading them into a room under construction, a large box off to the side painted in blue and yellow. Various machines were off to the side, large and heavy looking.

“Daddy!” A voice shouts, a young girl running up to Daigo and hugging his leg.

“He-hey Ochako!” Daigo cheers, picking the girl up with a large smile, before spinning around in cheer. “I didn’t know you were going to be dropping by today! Is your mom with you?”

“You bet she is.” A woman with long brown hair walks up to the two, wrapping them in a hug.

“Good to see you all doing well.” Soreo says, getting the family's attention. “And I’m glad to see that progress on the new lab is going steady. This place is going to help a lot of people, I can already tell.”

Ochako nods with a smile before looking down, and spotting Izuku. She moves a bit, Daigo smiling before setting her down. She sprints up to Izuku, the boy hiding behind Soreo’s leg once more. “Hi! I’m Ochako! What’s your name?”

“I-Izuku…” The boy cowers out, shaking a little bit.

Daigo walks over and bends down, grabbing Ochako’s attention. “‘Chako, Izuku here came from a pretty bad place, and Uncle Soreo is taking care of him now. You need to contain your excitement for a while, because he’s probably not used to kindness.”

Ochako looks at Izuku shaking behind the other man’s leg, before looking back at her father and giving a nod. “Then I’ll be Cousin Izuku’s hero!” Ochako says, pumping her fists excitedly. Daigo chuckles, ruffling her hair.

“Cousins? So quick to accept a new family member, huh?! Haha!” Daigo laughs, his wife joining in.

Izuku looks out from behind Soreo’s leg watching the family smile, before looking again at Ochako, a familiar flash of green and blonde overtaking her brown hair. Izuku frowns, before clenching his fist, stepping out from behind Soreo with a determined expression. “Uhm!” He exclaims, everyone looking at him. “I-it’s nice to meet you all!” Izuku bows, tugging at the edge of his shirt nervously.

Soreo pats his head, the boy standing back up right. Ochako giggles, walking over to Izuku with a smile, before holding out her gloved hand. Izuku takes it and gives it a shake, the two kids smiling.

“So, what is this lab going to be for anyways?” Daigo’s wife asks, Soreo nodding before looking over the room.

“It’s going to be Izuku’s.” He says, the adults looking at him questioningly. Soreo watches as Ochako takes Izuku out from the room, probably going to look around the rest of the building. “I didn’t truly realize how smart Izuku truly was until a couple weeks ago, but this room was originally going to be fully staffed to help Izuku create his own tech. However, something he did shocked me.” Soreo reaches into his jacket, pulling out a small notebook, flipping it open and skimming pages, before handing it over to the couple. “Look at this.”

Daigo and his wife look it over, seeing the image of an armored purple figure with yellow eyes, the tail of a scorpion extending from the wrist of the figure. Various numbers and equations spread throughout the page. “Are these new designs of yours for support tech?”

“They’re Izuku’s actually. I didn’t touch a single bit of data on this page. Akane, Izuku is a genius.” Soreo speaks, the woman looking over the page further, flipping a few more, before she pulls out a pair of reading glasses. “He’s designed all of these armors with animalistic attributes, in order to use their adaptations to fit a situation.”

“These specs would be impossible using most current tech, but these designs and data graphs imply practical use. It mentions Ark Metal a couple of times, do you happen to know what that is?” Akane asks, Soreo nodding before pulling out a single glove from his jacket. He tosses it over to the woman, who catches it with a hand. She slips it onto her hand, before walking over to an unneeded piece of wood. She slams her glove covered fist against it, shattering it completely, shocking various workers. “Incredible, and this is without any of the aforementioned enhancements from the designs. And how old is Izuku again?”

“He just turned ten.” Soreo says, Akane taking the glove off and tossing it back to Soreo. “I haven’t been able to gather much on his past, but from what he has told me it’s… Izuku’s only had a single friend and derived joy from her and the toys that my company used to make. Not even his own family cared about him, it seems.”

The Uraraka’s fall silent, before Daigo turns his head to Soreo. “Then he’s welcome in ours. Ochako already claimed him as a cousin, and you’ve always acted as my big brother. We’ll give him the life he deserves.”

Soreo looks back at the door, watching as Izuku and Ochako walk back in, the two of them smiling as they hold mochi in their hands, most likely having gotten the treat from the cafeteria. The man nods, his headphone like appendages glowing with blue lights.

* * *

“Happy birthday, Kyoka!” Mika and Kyotoku exclaim, the now twelve year old girl waking up with a smile (forced like usual). Her mother and father stood in the room with a small cake, her name on top written in frosting. 

Kyoka gets ready soon after, looking over to the small memorial shrine set up in the corner of her room, a picture of Izuku with a smile (forced like they always were) at the front. She offers a prayer to her missing friend, hoping he’s happy wherever he is, before walking out of her room. 

Two years since Izuku’s disappearance, and Kyoka is reminded everyday of how little Izuku truly mattered to everyone else, with the only people who seem to care being herself, Tsukauchi, and Eraserhead (who was still searching for Izuku even two years after the fact). Even after entering Middle School, it seems like everyone else in the world had moved on from the boy she called her best friend (and will continue to do so for the rest of time).

After a helping of breakfast, Kyoka made her way out of the house, heading for the local cemetery. Despite only having been missing for a few months at the time, Izuku was declared dead by Inko and Toshinori (neither of them believing he would be alive due to his quirkless status, their lack of faith obvious) and a small grave was erected. Stopping at the grave, marked with Izuku’s name, Kyoka pulled out a small bag of cookies, placing them down in front. “It’s been another year since our birthday. I don’t have much news for you, even after entering middle school. Just another year of you being gone, and me having to deal with the assholes who hated you… I hope the next six years go by in a flash.” She says, before leaving once again.

A familiar scraggly man watches from afar, before pulling out his phone. “Damn problem child… Why is it so hard to find you?”

* * *

“Happy Birthday, Izuku!” Ochako yells, Izuku waking up with a start from behind his desk. The greenette looks around, before his vision lands on Ochako, the boy rubbing at his eyes soon after.

“ChaCha, it’s so early.” Izuku whines, looking at the flashing six on his clock sitting by some loose metal on his desk. “Can’t this wait for later? I was up late working on the next part of Project JUMP.”

“Hmmmm… Nope!” Ochako exclaims, pulling Izuku up from his seat. “Come on, ZuZu! We didn’t get to celebrate your birthday last year, so we have to do nothing but fun stuff today!”

“But working is fun for me!”

In the two years since Izuku had arrived in Daybreak, he and Ochako had become closer and closer, going from distant friends to siblings in all but blood, the two being inseparable from each other. While the brunette went to normal school in Daybreak, Izuku instead was allowed to test out early, thanks to some pulled strings from Soreo. Now Izuku spent his time helping around the company, or working on his own projects in the Hiden Manufacturing lab (what he deemed his room after it was completed), or helping others around Daybreak with his inventions.

“Maybe, but you need to find other hobbies besides working and helping others! It’s like you said, ‘New experiences are a Progressive Rise to joy’!” Ochako responds, Izuku letting out a groan.

“That was me explaining the name of the Progrise Keys to you!” Izuku retorts, getting an eye roll in response.

“Oh, and where are we headed today?” Soreo asks, the man popping into view from behind a corner.

“Hi Uncle Soreo/D-dad!” Ochako and Izuku say at the same time, another change in the two years since his arrival making itself known. After a full year of living with the man, Izuku had managed to muster up the courage to call the man who believed in him and his dream of helping others ‘dad’, the man in kind no longer referring to Izuku as a ward… But his second son. “I’m taking ZuZu here to the amusement park! I want him to have an action packed birthday after all, since he didn’t tell us when his birthday was last year.” Ochako finishes, Izuku letting out another whine.

“Well, I’m sure you two will have a great time out. Oh, but don’t forget your ID card, Izuku.” Soreo says, Izuku tilting his head questioningly.

“Why would I forget that? It’s here in my wallet.” Izuku goes to reach for his back pocket, only to see a hand with a small plastic card in it placed in his face.

“No,  _ this _ is your ID. And also one of your birthday presents.” Soreo says, confusing Izuku further. The greenette takes the card and flips it over, a gasp leaving his lips as he reads it. “A contact of mine recently went to Musutafu, and learned that your previous family has declared you, er, deceased. Using that and some legal loophole trickery, I was able to detract that Death Certificate, and also complete this process. Even gave you that middle name you wanted, based on the valley’s surrounding Daybreak. Happy Birthday, Izuku Midoriya Hiden.”

Izuku lets tears fall from his eyes as he reads his new last name on the ID card once more, Ochako hugging him as she cheers in delight. He really was going to have a good birthday.

* * *

“Furthermore, when you apply X to seven, you get-” Kyoka began to tune out her teacher, looking out the window with a sigh. It’s been over eight years now, and it was getting closer and closer to exam season for colleges, only a couple weeks away now in fact. She was adamant on becoming a hero, alongside Izuku when he returns. Though the greenette’s once family supports her in… Different ways.

‘Being the hero Izuku didn’t get to be!” Toshinori said to her once, and she nearly killed the man right there and then. Izuku was not only still alive, but was going to be a hero. How dare he use those words, when he never wanted Izuku to be a hero at all?!

“Jirou?” A voice asks her, Kyoka snapping from her thoughts in an instant. She looks up to see some of her female classmates looking down at her. “You okay?” One of them asks.

“Yeah! I’m just thinking about what I’m going to eat for dinner.” She giggles, her usual forced smile plastered on her face. Can’t these girls leave her alone? “I should head home now, though. I’ll see you all tomorrow!” She cheers, quickly grabbing her stuff and racing out of the classroom. A familiar blonde watching her go.

Kyoka makes her way through a small tunnel, holding her back close. “Hey, Earlobes!” A voice calls out to her, Kyoka rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath. She turns around to face Katsuki Bakugou, the boy holding a cocky smile on his face. “Figured a weak gal like you shouldn’t be walking home alone.”

“I’m fine Bakugou. I’m more than capable of walking home by myself.” Kyoka replies, a small explosion ringing out from Bakugou’s hand.

“Don’t fucking test me. My old hag still wants me walking with you because weak ass Deku di-” The blonde was pulled down by his now skewered shirt collar, Kyoka glaring at him hatefully.

“ _ Izuku _ was stronger than you will ever be. You can tell your mom I’m appreciative of the offer, but I don’t need you walking me home.” She shoves the young man away, before walking down the tunnel.

“She’s right you know.” A voice speaks in the tunnel, the two teens turning to see a manhole cover explode from the street. A mass of green sludge shoots out, surrounding Katsuki quickly. “You should be more careful of yourself!” The sludge yells, eyes and teeth forming out from it.

“Bakugou!” Kyoka yells, running over to help the blonde.

**“POLAR BEAR’S ABILITY! FREEZING KABAN STRASH!”** A voice shouts in the tunnel, as a blur of black and forest green whizzes by Kyoka, cutting through the sludge and freeing Katsuki. Ice colored in a cyan blue begins to form over the villain, before entrapping him in the frozen substance completely.

“Man, that was close.” A figure speaks, swinging a black and forest green blade over his shoulder. The young man holding the weapon turns around, facing Kyoka. A pair of red shades cover his eyes, a black hat over his hair, with only a few strands of green popping out underneath. Freckles dance around his cheeks like diamonds, a wide grin formed from his lips. He wears a black cardigan over a forest green t-shirt, followed by black pants, and a red pair of high tops. “You two okay?”

“Who fucking asked for your help?!” Katsuki shouts, standing up to most likely challenge the newcomer. A sword tip was placed in front of his chest in response, the blonde stopping short. The newcomer tilted his head, silence held in the air.

“ZuZu~!” A girlish voice yells from the end of the tunnel, before a girl with bobbed brown hair runs in, dressed in a brown coat and jeans, pink sneakers on her feet. Her cheeks are puffed out, and have permanent blush marks, her brown eyes filled with annoyance. “I told you not to go on without me! I don’t know this area as well as you-” The girl cuts herself off, before looking at the frozen villain. “You know, you could have told me you were saving people from a villain.”

“I didn’t fucking need saving!” Katsuki shouts, Kyoka shaking her head. She looks at ‘ZuZu’, the boy looking at the new girl with a nervous grin.

“Sorry ChaCha. I just can’t sit back when stuff like this happens.” ‘ZuZu’ takes his sword away from Katsuki, pressing down on a rounded part of the handle, collapsing the item down to resemble a… Briefcase, of all things. He grabs a small box from the end, Kyoka staggering forwards at the sight.

‘It couldn’t be… Could it?’ She thinks to herself, until a shadow forms from behind the sludge villain. A shadow she knows all too well.

“ **There is no longer need to fear! For…!** ” The group of young adults turn to face the approaching figure, a hulking figure of a blonde man, eyes shadowed, and hair upright in a V formation. He’s in casual wear, but there’s not doubt… This is All Might. “ **I Am Here!... A few moments late it seems.** ”

‘ZuZu’ shakes his head, walking over to the frozen criminal. “I’d say. Now give me a second while I collect him for you.” ‘ZuZu’ reaches into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of water. He quickly chugs the contents, holding the empty bottle and cap in one hand. He slams a corner of the ice with the corner of his briefcase, creating a small opening, which he covers with the opening of the bottle, the villain sliding inside quickly, before he closes the bottle with the cap. He tosses the bottle to All Might, who catches it handedly. “Alright, well, I’d say I’m done here. Where were we heading again?”

“You said you knew an inexpensive ramen shop nearby.” ‘ChaCha’ replies, the boy nodding his head.

“Right! Well, let’s get moving!” ‘ZuZu’ cheers, going to move past All Might, until the man places a hand on his shoulder. The boy freezes, and turns his head to face the man. “Can I help you?”

“ **I was hoping to ask some questions. A powerful young man such as yourself, with the willingness to run into danger must be going to a hero school soon, right? Tell me, what is your name?** ” All Might asks, his usual bright smile present on his face. ‘ZuZu’ turns his head away, swiping the hero’s hand off of his shoulder.

“You mean my ‘quirk’ is powerful, not me.” ‘ZuZu’ says, shocking the people in the tunnel. “A quirky quirk does nothing but irk a quirkless person such as myself, so much so that you could call it a quirk.” He continues to say, stopping to point his finger to the sky. “Yes, that’s how we do, with…” The young man turns around only to be dragged off by the brunette.

“ZuZu, we don’t have time for your jokes! We’re still trying to get food!” ‘ChaCha’ yells, the boy flailing a bit in response to her dragging.

“ChaCha~! I didn’t get to finish my super cool gag!” ‘ZuZu’ whines, the two disappearing from sight. The three remaining people in the tunnel stand in silence, only to be snapped from whatever thoughts they were experiencing when they heard All Might cough.

“ **W-Well, I better take this fellow to the nearest police station!** ” The man says, running off from the tunnel in a hurry, leaving Kyoka and Katsuki behind.

The blonde stands up silently, his hands crackling with small explosions. “A quirkless… A fucking quirkless piece of shit tore me from that bastard?!” He yells, his explosions getting bigger. “I’ll kill him! If I ever see him again, I’ll kill him!” The blonde runs out of the tunnel, probably off to find ‘ZuZu’ and ‘ChaCha’ to get revenge for nothing.

Kyoka looks down at her hands, thinking back to the small box that ‘ZuZu’ pulled out from his sword. ‘That looked like Izu’s… Could that really have been…?’ She shakes her head from her thoughts, adjusting the messenger bag on her shoulder. ‘No… I won’t be seeing him again until UA. I’ve just got to focus on the future for now.’ Kyoka continues her walk, not noticing the bottle All Might once held having fallen on the ground…

Its contents now empty.

* * *

“Ochako~!” Izuku whines, finally freeing himself from the brunette’s grip. “That was the perfect time to reveal myself! Kyo was there and everything!”

“So were All Might and that blonde guy. A blonde who looked ready to kill you at a moment's notice.” Ochako replies, Izuku looking to the side nervously. “Oh my god, that was that Katsuki prick you’ve mentioned before, wasn’t it?” Izuku remains silent. “Nevermind, you should have revealed yourself, I wanted to see the look on his face most of all-”

“Ochako!”

“Kidding! Still, I don’t think it’s a good idea to reveal yourself, not yet at least. You’ve said yourself that even with you no longer being their kid, your parents will hound you, right? Not to mention if anyone from any of your old schools appears in UA, especially since I know that Katsuki is going to be there too thanks to your talks about him. Speaking of, we still need to find you a therapist here in Musutafu.” Ocahko continues, Izuku rolling his eyes as the two start walking again.

“We don’t need to. Dr. Kujo said he was more than willing to continue our sessions as video calls. I only talk with him once a month these days anyways.” Izuku says, adjusting the hat on his head. “Besides, we’ve well established that I can handle confrontations with people from my past now thanks to his quirk.”

Ochako lets out a huff and crosses her arms. “I know, but I’m still allowed to worry about my cousin.” She says, getting a smile from Izuku.

“Thanks.” He says, getting a nod from the brunette.

“Anytime.” She replies, the two falling into a comfortable silence for a time, until the sound of large amounts of glass shattering catches their attention. The two look at each other in panic, before running off, heading towards the direction of the sound. The two come to a stop shortly, seeing a crowd surrounding a narrow street.

“Woah, don’t get too close! I think that villain has a hostage! Some high school girl.” Somebody speaks out, alerting the two teens to the situation. “She looks like she’s using her quirk to blast ripples in the guy, but I don’t think it’s working too well. Shame, it seems like she’d be such a good hero.”

Izuku and Ochako nod, the brunette taking off her gloves and slapping her hand against the greenette’s. The boy begins to float upwards, getting an aerial view of the street. He looks down the narrow road, his eyes shrinking at what he sees. “Ochako, launch me forwards!”

“ZuZu, what do you-” She begins, until Izuku looks down at her from his position in the air. His eyes are filled with worry and fear, but overshadowing all of that… Is a need. A need to save the victim. Ochako nods, jumping up and smacking Izuku’s back with as much force as she could muster.

Izuku soars over the crowd, Ochako tapping her fingertips together as he comes to land back on the street, moving forward in a dash. His eyes focus on the victim, a girl with short purple hair and earphone jack plugs attached to her earlobes, her black eyes filled with fear and tears.

“YOU AGAIN?! I’LL CUT YOU DOWN FOR SURE THIS TIME!” The slime villain from before yells, tendrils of slime whipping out from his body. Izuku slides underneath a few, before pushing himself back up, running past another few tendrils. “STAY STILL, YOU DAMN BRAT!” Another tendril shoots out, knocking into Izuku’s face… And knocking off his hat and glasses. Izuku corrects himself, pulling his Attache Caliber (as he has named his weapon) out from within his hoodie, his green eyes peering into Kyoka’s black.

Kyoka’s eyes widen in shock, seeing Izuku’s, the boy holding a smile on his face as he runs onwards. In the crowd, a brunette nods, an ash blonde teen grows enraged, and a bright yellow blonde looks at the sight in confusion.

**“BLADERISE!”** The Caliber announces as Izuku swings it into its weapon mode. He pulls out a small pink Progrise Key from his jacket next, pressing down on it.  **“WING!”** He places it into the weapon slot, pink energy beginning to surround the blade.  **“PROGRISE KEY CONFIRMED, READY TO UTILISE. FALCON’S ABILITY!”** Izuku continues to run forwards, swinging the sword at every incoming tendril, splitting them apart with ease, until he finally reaches the main body, pink holographic feathers blasting out from the main blade.  **“FLYING KABAN STRASH!”** Izuku swings the sword horizontally, splitting apart the main body of the villain, allowing Kyoka room to breathe. Izuku throws his hand forward, Kyoka falling forwards into it with her eyes closed. The greenette wraps his childhood friend in a one armed hug, before a sudden burst of wind pressure blasts the two backwards.

The two skid to a halt meters away from the crowd, Izuku on his knees with Kyoka still in his arm’s hold. Kyoka opening her eyes slowly to look at the face of her savior. “I-Izu?” She asks, her voice hesitant.

Izuku smiles and nods, stabbing his blade towards the ground to lift up, both of them getting up to their feet. “Sorry it took so long, I had things to take care of.” He speaks, letting Kyoka go from his hug.

Kyoka pouts a little, before her pout turns to anger. “Y-you idiot! If you were alive you should have come back the day you turned eighteen!” She slaps his arm multiple times, Izuku laughing with each hit.

“H-hey! Quit it! I said I wasn’t going to be able to come back right away!”

“Are you two done with the hugs and kisses?!” The villain shouts, catching their attention. Izuku lets out a sigh, folding his saber back up.

“Hold this, please?” Izuku asks, Kyoka taking the briefcase with a nod. Izuku steps forwards, pulling a black, forest green, red, and silver out from behind his back. “Sorry about forgetting you for a moment, it’s just been a few years since I was in town last. Catching up. Don’t worry though…” He straps the device to his waist, a silver band securing it in place. “I'll take you down as many times as you like!” He pulls out another Key, this one painted in forest green.

**“JUMP!”** It announces as he presses down on it. He places it against a small indentation on the belt, a confirmation sound ringing out.  **“AUTHORISE.”** Synthesized guitar beats beats begin to ring out as a blue light shines out from the silver arrow of the belt. Burned into existence comes a  _ gigantic _ robotic grasshopper, computerized chirps ringing out as it begins to jump around the street.

Izuku swings his arm out, the key flipping open along the swing, the item tuning in his hand as he now runs his thumb along the bottom of the device. The grasshopper continues to jump around, the crowd watching in awe at the display of technology. Izuku smiles, the grasshopper landing behind him. “Henshin!” He shouts, before sliding the key into the belt, the silver arrow moving to the side, and allowing the round display to fully appear.

**“PROGRISE!”** The belt announces as holographic displays begin to overlay on top of Izuku. Black armor begins to form over him, as the grasshopper splits apart, holographic chains linking onto his body, as the grasshopper turns into further armor protecting him.  **“JUMP UP IN A RISE! RISING HOPPER!”** The belt announces further, as the grasshopper armor clicks into place, flashing a chartreuse shade for a moment, before fading into a deep dark green, red eyes peering out from the helmet, as an accumulation of 1’s and 0’s form around his neck, turning into a cybernetic red scarf.  **“** **_A Jump To The Sky Turns To A Rider Kick._ ** **”**

“What the hell?!” The villain shouts, watching as the armor flashes with light for a moment, before Izuku suddenly spins in place, his scarf flowing before he comes to a stop, an arm held against his chest, with the other resting against it at the elbow, raised diagonally with a single finger raised.

“I haven’t exactly come up with a name for myself yet, so I’ll need to save introductions for later.” Izuku says, before kicking a leg back. He shifts a little, before kicking off, dust kicking up from how fast he was moving, green and red data lines trailing behind him. In an instant, every tendril the villain had raised was destroyed, and an armored Izuku was in the villain’s face, red eyes a glow with calculations. “See, the thing is, there’s only one person who can stop you…” Izuku presses against the key in his belt, the leg of the robotic grasshopper flashing over his own for a moment, before he kicks directly upwards, the movement and impact creating a huge gust of wind, the villain being launched into the sky, as the clouds above are parted by the attack.

**“RISING IMPACT!”** The belt announces, before Izuku jumps up after the villain, quickly catching up to him, before once more kicking, this time launching the villain back towards the street.

“Is me!” Izuku shouts, as twists in the air, as he launches himself forwards, data lines flowing off from him. He shoots his leg out, kicking through the villain, as the glow washes over his eyes, slime splitting apart down the street, as he lands on the street, skidding to a halt.

**ライジングインパクト - RISING IMPACT**

Izuku stands back up, turning in place to look down the street, Kyoka looking back at him with a smile. Droplets of rain begin to fall from the sky, the two looking up as the clouds that had parted now create a downpour, laughs leaving their lips.

“Did you see that? He changed the weather with his legs!” / “Is his tech as strong as All Might?! That’s insane!” / “What’s with the grasshopper motif?” The crowd talks amongst themselves, as the various heroes at the scene approach Izuku, the boy taking the key out from his belt, and closing it, his armor disappearing, as he lets his smile shine out once more, his hair becoming soaking wet because of the rain.

* * *

“I’m surprised those heroes didn’t chew you out.” Ochako says, Izuku letting out a small chuckle.

“Hiden Intelligence has plenty of connections in the hero world. All I had to do was show them my regular ID and my company ID, and they backed off. That said, I will give them a hard time the next time they try and get anything from the company.” Izuku says, pointing up with a finger. “Still, I’m a bit upset I wasn’t able to see Kyo after they were done interrogating me.”

“Izu!” A voice shouts, the two teens turning around to see a purple blur approaching them, Izuku staggering back when it runs into him. Kyoka wraps her arms around Izuku tightly, the greenette standing still in shock. “You came back! You really came back!” She backs off a bit, looking at the young man with a smile. “And you grew! Damn, I’m gonna have to start calling you Beanstalk!”

“You already called me Brussel Sprout when we were kids. Is it too much to ask that you call me Izuku?” The boy asks back, his expression deadpanned.

Kyoka places a finger to her chin, humming a thought, before sticking out her tongue. “Nope! It’s Izu or Beanstalk!” She teases, Izuku letting out a sigh.

“Of course. Well, at least it’s not-”

“DEKUUUUU!!!!”

“Me and my big mouth.” Izuku says, turning around to face the walking explosion that is Katsuki Bakugou.

“I thought your weak ass died. Who said you were allowed to come back to life?! AND WHO SAID YOU WERE ALLOWED TO TRY AND HELP ME?! I COULD HAVE ESCAPED THAT FUCKING SLIME ASSHOLE ON MY OWN!” Katsuki yells, explosions popping from his hands.

Silence fills the air, Izuku turning to fully face Katsuki. “I’m sorry…” Izuku starts, Katsuki looking at him in confusion. “Who are you?”

Katsuki’s eyes narrow, the boy further confused. “What?”

“I asked, who are you? Or do you need me to elaborate? I gladly will though. Who are you to ask me about my life? Who are you to command my life? Who are you to think you can even speak to me, using a name that means ‘Worthless’?” Izuku clarifies, his eyes filling with rage.

“Is that any way to speak to an old friend, young man?” Another voice rings out, all eyes turning to a small street. There stands a walking twig of a man, his face sunken in, his yellow blonde hair barely covering his blue eyes. Toshinori Yagi steps forwards, placing a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Though, I am happy to finally reunite with you my son.”

Izuku slaps Toshinori’s hand away, a snarl leaving his mouth. “Izuku Yagi died, remember?” He asks, the two blondes looking at him in shock as he turns away, beginning to walk off. “I was adopted at age twelve, and Yagi was erased from my name. My name is Izuku Midoriya Hiden.” He reveals, turning in place once more to look at the two blondes. “The future first quirkless hero!”

“Izuku-”

“Do not speak to me with such familiarity. Years ago, I was treated as nothing more as a Zero. But with the hands that have been outstretched to me…” Izuku raises a hand to his chest, clenching it into a fist. He looks at Kyoka, then Ochako, before looking forwards again, his mind wandering to thoughts of his adoptive father, Soreo. “I will take that first step forwards, and become some One!”

A pair of hands clasp onto his shoulders, Izuku looking to see Kyoka and Ochako holding onto him with smiles. The three nod to each other, before turning around, walking away from the people who cling to Izuku’s past. Izuku runs ahead, a smile spreading on his face, before he jumps up…

Taking a leap towards his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in Shady's server, where you can join with fellow fans of IzuJirou (There are couple of rider fans in there, but it's mostly about BNHA, fair warning): https://discord.gg/42CQuJPd9X


End file.
